Quiero poder
by Carolina Alisse Cullen
Summary: Mar luego de que Thiago la deja por Luna, toma bastantes desiciones sobre su vida, cambia bastantes cosas... ahora ¿Que pasa si Thiago quiere volver con ella? ¿Y si ella estuviese feliz con su relacion con Pedro? ¿Thiago o Pedro?/ Tercera temporada


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Cris Morena, RGB y Calderone yo solo juego con ellos creando historias.

Aclaración: Esta basado en la tercera temporada al rededor del capitulo sesenta, luego de que Thiago encuentre a Mar y a Pedro en el sotano. Todos los regionalismos son propios de los personajes, y son claves de su personalidad. La moneda que se utiliza, al igual que el lugar de comprar ropa y todas las cosas son del Mandalay autentico, por lo que esta estrictamente pegado a la historia.

* * *

_** Quiero poder**_

Besaba a Thiago, si a Thiago, en el altillo, de una manera desaforada, pasional y debería considerarse inhumano, era todo muchísimo, pero yo ya no sentía el mismo sabor en sus labios, antes era dulce y adictivo ahora ni eso era. Todavía pensaba como había pasado eso, ni yo me lo creía, hacia algunas horas para ser mas precisos cuatro horas era el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra con medialuna, porque ella dejo al caniche por el (si me preguntan me parece que a este chico le aumentan el ego cada ves mas, yo deje a Rama y a Simon por el y Luna al caniche, ósea me parece a mi o su ego es mas grande que su amor), en fin yo había ido a consolar a el caniche una cosa llevo a la otra, confundió, proyecto y me beso yo lo saque al toque y a los diez minutos apareció Thiago insultándome de arriba a abajo. Por dios yo dije acá vamos otra ves, una ves mas como dice el, pero fue raro llegamos al altillo el me dijo algo como que

—Pedro no te hace sentir tan mujer como yo— dijo en un momento gritando

—Medialuna no es ni la mitad de mujer que yo y vos no le llegas a los talones a Pedro— respondí agresiva, acortando la distancia que nos separo.

—Luna me hizo sentir mas hombre que vos— grito, eso hizo que mi enojo aumentara y que mi orgullo fuese por el piso.

—Claro porque el intento de picos es, taaan pasional— respondí gritando

—¿Queres ver que es pasión?— pregunto y ahí me agarro de la nuca me comió la boca. Desde ahí llegamos a acá donde ahora Thiago me come la boca, pero yo no siento mucho, es mas siento unas ganas tremendas de mandarlo a volar, pero no quiero ¿o no puedo?, pero logro separarme, el me pregunta

— ¿Que pasa amor?— pregunta y yo pienso "_que caradura que sos_", pero no solo lo pienso se lo digo, lo miro a los ojos con algo que no es amor.

—Basta Thiago me hartaste, que te pasa, te calienta luna dejas todo por ella y después, venís me besas volves conmigo o me queres como amante o como segunda o ella es la segunda, no te entiendo te soy sincera no te entiendo, me tenes harta sos un caradura ahora, prepárate y soña con que no le voy a decir nada de esto a medialuna, sos un histérico, caradura, bipolar, egocéntrico y encima tenes mal gusto— con lo ultimo lo dejo con la boca abierta se quiere matar, me doy vuelta, llego a la puerta la abro, salgo y voy en busca de Luna, la encuentro hablando con una chica le pido si podemos hablar, ella dice que si, veo que Thiago viene y le susurro algo al oído.

Ella pone expresión de enojada, Thiago se ve acercando.

— Si bese a Mar pero te juro que no quise fue todo una confusión...— y ella no lo deja hablar lo calla de una cachetada y me río.

—No sabia que la habías besado, como fuiste capas y encima me lo decís en la cara— y ella se va, a los dos metros se para, veo a Jaime ella también, lo besa— acá tenes tu caramelo, aprovéchalo y volvamos— le dice de una forma rara, pero el acepta y se van los dos de la mano, Thiago me mira confundido y como para que no me mire confundido yo a luna le dije en el oído "_Las chicas quemaron tu vestido con la plancha_", el mismo se piso. Así es como siempre se cae. Me voy, lo miro a la cara me río una ves mas y me voy tomando destino hacia un lugar que conozco muy bien.

Llego hasta ese lugar tan conocido para mi, saludo a Evaristo nos reímos de un chiste que me hace, paso y veo a Simon limpiando el piso, le sonrío y le digo "Hola Simona". Los dos nos reímos por mi chiste, sigo mi camino, me encuentro con luca lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla nos reímos de nose que cosa, porque yo nada mas le seguí la corriente no estaba muy concentrada, camino unos pasos mas y me encuentro con teo, a el si lo abrazo y con muchas ganas y hablamos por un rato hasta que le pregunto por vos, me dice que estas en tu pieza, entonces camino hasta ella y te encuentro con una guitarra cantando mi canción y con lagrimas en los ojos. Me partís el alma, me miras te sonrío y me robaste todo, mi corazón late mas fuerte camino hasta vos, no me miras mas, ahora miras al piso te pregunto que te pasa te agarro el mentón y te obligo a que me mires y me decís

— Te vi— una frase simple y sin muchas palabras y yo doy mil vueltas con esa frase, hasta que caigo.

— Thiago— digo en voz alta, vos me miras estas mal y me doy cuenta

— Venís a dejarme, o a romperme el corazón con las manos— me lo decís de una forma que me rompe el corazón, y yo te miro y niego y te beso, como nunca te bese antes, vos me miras confundido, pero después te entregas, al beso sin que te importe nada mas, me agarras de la cintura y yo me levanto de mi asiento sin despegar mis labios de los tuyos, y me siento en tus piernas, habiendo previamente con la mano izquierda sacado la guitarra y dejándola a un lado. Seguimos ese hermoso beso y vos lo vas cortando con dulces picos.

— ¿No me ibas a dejar por Thiago?— me preguntas y yo te niego con mi cabeza y choco mi nariz con la tuya— pero yo escuche...— no te dejo terminar porque te vuelvo a besar, pero esta ves corto yo y te digo a unos milímetros de tu boca

— Escuchaste mal— respondo sinceramente, volviendo a besarte

Después de todos esos besos y de aclarar las cosas con vos, me vuelvo al Mandalay y camino como toda una enamorada, mas torpe de lo que de costumbre y veo a Thiago sentado sobre "el Mandalay" ese circulito donde te conté que antes estaba la fuente... bueno ese, en fin lo veo y veo lo bajo que callo, tiene un cartel en las piernas que dice "_huelga de hambre hasta que no vuelva con Mar_", yo le paso por alado, me silva o algo así, me acerco muy poco pero me acerco.

— ¿Que pasa?— pregunto con mi mayor cara de aburrimiento

— ¿Leíste el cartel?— pregunta el, yo me vuelvo mas arisca

— Si— le contesto volviendo a ser arisca, el me mira me hace puchero y extrañamente no me mueve ni un pelo

— ¿Pensas dejar que me muera de hambre?— pregunta, yo me acerco peligrosamente a su boca, dándome cuenta que no me pasa nada con el, lo miro el cierra sus ojos

— Si— le respondo así de simple y sin vueltas, doy vuelta mi cara y me voy y no me importa nada mas, llego a mi cama y la veo inundada de bolsas de ropa Todas dicen "_Para Mar_".

—Me pidió que le ayude elegir ropa, por las dudas elegí algo que también me quede a mi— dice mi mejor amiga la gitana y yo me río y veo otro cartel que dice "_te amo perdóname, fui un idiota, Thiago_", Luna también lo ve, Teffi grita y Melody se les suma, Vale entra.

— ¿Que es tanto griterío gatos?— pregunta una ves adentro, yo agarro todas las bolsas y le dejo cinco a cada una de mis amigas, incluyendo a Kika pero excluyendo a _Medialuna_, me quedo sin ninguna

— A mi nadie me compra— digo como frase final y me voy al baño.

Salgo y voy para el baño, cruzo la puerta de las chicas y la cierro con llave, cierro la puerta principal también, cuando voy a cerrar la de los chicos, me apoyo levemente en ella.

— Con los regalos cae seguro a mis pies— logro escuchar, ese era Thiago, como siempre apoyado por sus amigos, pero Simon habla también y lo que escuche me hizo erizar la piel.

— Te apuesto cincuenta mandalays a que no te la comes hoy— ¿mi ex y actual amigo apostaba sobre mi?

— Yo te apuesto setenta y cinco mandalays— dijo Rama, de el si que no me lo esperaba, era mi mejor amigo…

— Y yo te apuesto cien mandalays— dijo Tacho, de el tanto no me importaba, pero algo me jodia.

— Miren y aprendan— escuche de la boca de Thiago, cerré la puerta automáticamente con llave, pero después me arrepentí y preferí entrar y afrontar las cosas, obvio haciendo algunos cambios, mi pollera la acorte y la remera la desabotone. Entre y fui directo a la cama de Thiago que estaba acostado, me le tire encima y sonrío, pero yo le borre una sonrisa con un golpe seco en su estomago y le dije

—No sos suficiente hombre para esta mujer, no te da el cuero— me levante vi las miradas de mis "amigos" y mientras me iba les dije —si los escuche— y di un portazo

Y yo estaba dolida, no lo aparentaba por orgullo, pero que mis mejores amigos apuesten por que tan fácil soy me molestaba y mucho, en medio de mis pensamientos suena mi celular, sos vos me doy cuenta por el ringtone de "_all you need is love_" una versión que vos grabaste en mi celular y yo me río y te atiendo, no se como pero te das cuenta que estoy mal. Me ofreces salir y me decís que tenes algo muy importante para decirme yo te digo que nos vemos en media hora afuera del Mandalay, porque claro yo me tengo que producir, me tengo que cambiar, pero no te lo digo solamente te digo que necesito hacer unas cosas antes, vos te Reis creo que me lees la mente a veces es tan raro, porque yo también me río y mi risa me sorprende a mi misma, es una risa rara que tengo, una que solamente tengo con vos desde que te conocí por dentro en ese campito, ¿te acordas? Esa fue la primera ves que hablamos a fondo y conocí a el verdadero Pedro y ahí empezó esta risa que tengo hoy, es una risa sincera y de enamorada.

Una risa que con nadie tuve, es como si no existiera nadie mas, ni Jc, ni CC, ni cielo abierto, ni cielo cerrado, ni nada, pero en fin, busco ropa y me preparo me maquillo muy poquito, porque a vos te gusta mi cara sin nada artificial. Salgo del Mandalay, te veo hay paradito y mi sonrisa se hace enorme, me ves y también sonreís y todo lo que paso todo lo malo se desvanece, porque ahora beso tus labios y cierro mis ojos y ya no pienso mas. Vos me tocas la cara, me acaricias y yo me doy cuenta que ahora ya no nos besamos, ahora chocamos nuestras frentes y ese instante dura eternamente, me decís "_te amo_" yo sonrío y me doy cuenta que yo también te amo y me doy cuenta que ahora en este momento tengo todo lo que quiero, entonces te sonrío y te digo "_yo también_" y nos besamos una ves mas y eso pedro es el instante en el que el dolor se fue y me di cuenta que puedo ser feliz con vos. Que no siempre es querer poder, que a veces, raramente, querer **ES** poder.


End file.
